


Запах чернил

by Katsur



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsur/pseuds/Katsur
Summary: Эрен сдается своим желаниям, а Ривай не отказывается когда что-то вожделенное идет прямо в руки.





	Запах чернил

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам арта inunekosukii (Lena_レナ) https://twitter.com/inunekosukii/status/878288656015872004 для команды WTF Riren team 2018 на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву

Сигаретный дым, мерное жужжание машинки, вбивающей чернила в кожу, полумрак студии, где ярким освещённым пятном — лишь рабочая кушетка. И затянутые в чёрный латекс пальцы, придерживающие край боксеров. Движения аккуратные, даже нежные, стирают излишек краски, очищая рисунок. Ласкают. Большим пальцем Ривай скользит по ткани ниже, слегка надавливает, не отрываясь от работы. У Эрена перехватывает дыхание.

Это не первая тату в его жизни — руки, шея, ключицы. Есть даже парочка на боках и щиколотках. Каждая из них что-то значит для Эрена, и почти все они созданы руками Ривая. Но то, что происходит сейчас, не похоже ни на один из предыдущих сеансов.

— Как-то эротично, тебе не кажется? — Эрен делает ещё затяжку, наблюдая за мерными движениями, выводящими рисунок.

Он давно, кажется с самой первой встречи, проникся Риваем. Тот был… Он не был красив, как могли бы сказать многие. Ривай был своеобразным. Острый язык, начитанность и творческий взгляд на мир. Невысокий рост, фигура, которой половина клиентов завидовали, а другая половина — текли, и очень скверный характер. Ривай был интересным, харизматичным.

А ещё Эрен хотел Ривая. До блядских звезд перед глазами хотел. И полулёжа сейчас в одном приспущенном белье на этой чёртовой кушетке, прикуривая вторую по счёту сигарету, он не замечал боли, он ощущал только касания пальцев к чувствительной коже и едва слышимую прохладу дыхания Ривая, отчего томление скручивало нутро.

— Если у тебя встанет, я его отрежу, — голос спокойно-усталый, и Эрену поверить бы безразличию в нём, вот только поднятый на него взгляд выдаёт сдерживаемый интерес.

Сложно держаться, когда такой сексуальный и давно желанный Ривай, в тряпочках, по ошибке названных одеждой, склоняется над твоим пахом, да ещё и касается весьма чувствительных мест, легко, развратно, ласкаючи. Дразнит, беспечно забывая, что выдержки у пацана никакой.

Желание сильнее Эрена, и мысленно он уже прощается со всем своим “хозяйством” — с Ривая станется, если уж не отрезать, то сделать очень больно, — с некоторой меланхолией и легкой улыбкой затягивается, и отключает контроль. Будь что будет — Ривай стоит того, чтоб попробовать. А уж сейчас, со своими руками, взглядами и чертовски короткими шортами, в которых он сидел, давая понять, что не одному Эрену нравятся их игрища, — и подавно. 

— Ривай, ты... чёрт, — Эрен шипит и почти стонет, когда пальцы с силой проходятся по яйцам, закидывает голову, с усилием выдыхая.

Где-то снаружи город проживает очередной свой вечер. Здесь и сейчас запястья касаются пальцы в латексе, Ривай губами забирает сигарету из слабеющей руки. Взгляд, затяжка, выпускает никотиновый выдох. 

Машинка отложена на подставку: сегодня они не закончат, — проносится у Эрена в голове. 

А взгляд возвращается к Риваю, который докуривает его, Эрена, сигарету, попутно обводя контуры твердеющего члена. Его пальцы соскальзывают ниже, надавливают сильнее на чувствительное местечко за мошонкой, оглаживают всей ладонью и жёстко сжимают. Во взгляде, обращённом к Эрену, сквозь усталость проступает сдерживаемое возбуждение. 

День был на редкость паршивый. И все же, мучить парня нравится Риваю больше, чем просто доделать работу и лечь спать с недосушенными после душа волосами. Реакция Эрена — искренняя, бесстыдная, — подкупает, пробуждая внутри что-то дикое, первобытное. Ласки становятся всё ощутимей. Ривай сильнее давит на головку, смотрит прямо в прикрывающиеся от удовольствия глаза. И Эрен тихо стонет на выдохе, пальцами впиваясь в обивку кресла, облизывает губы. Томление скручивается в животе. Ему хочется большего. 

Хочется Ривая.

Хочется до цветных искр перед глазами. Схватить, притянуть к себе на колени, лаская губами изгиб шеи, пока руки огладят бёдра, пройдут по спине, с силой надавливая. Эрен тянется к Риваю, теряя себя в этом желании обладать. Рукой - по коротким волоскам на затылке, привлекает его ближе, опаляя судорожным вздохом столь желанные губы.

И Ривай отвечает. Сначала легко, едва касаясь, раздразнивая. Углубляя поцелуй. Лишая дыхания, языком по языку, влажно, долго, пьяняще. Мысли путаются, а внутри всё стягивает от желания.

Ривай ведёт по чужой обнажённой коже, пожирая Эрена взглядом, отчего волна мурашек пробирает от копчика до самого затылка. Он дразнит, льнёт. Прикусывает чужие губы, скользит руками по бокам вверх, пощипывает соски - и снова к паху, обходя место татуировки. Терпеливо распаляет, хотя кажется, куда ещё? У самого в паху ноет от желания перевернуть Эрена и бесхитростно выебать. Жёстко, жестоко, до сорванных криков. Слишком долго ждал, слишком долго сдерживался.

Эрен, не выдержав, втаскивает Ривая к себе на колени, жмётся к нему, втискивает в себя - ближе, ещё. Стягивает мешающие тряпки. Вдыхает пьянящий запах чернил, чёрного крепкого чая и самого Ривая.

Тяжесть на бёдрах, влажность зажатых между животами членов. Ощущение реальности уходит окончательно, когда Ривай сжимает их обоих в кулаке, ведет ладонью вниз, размазывая выступившую смазку. Эрену кажется, что он горит. Сгорает в жарком дыхании, откровенных поцелуях, уверенных прикосновениях, от которых волоски становятся дыбом, и волны чистого кайфа расползаются внутри.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Ривай выкидывает использованные расходники, поглядывая на пацана. В голове всё еще немного шумит. Остатки удовольствия гуляют по телу, наполняя его ленивой негой. Он подхватывает сброшенную одежду и подталкивает Эрена в сторону служебных помещений. Там, вверх по лестнице, — его квартира, удобная кровать, презервативы и смазка. 

Там они продолжат.

Запущеный кондиционер фильтрует воздух, выветривая запахи чернил, спермы и пота.


End file.
